Yui Kazami
Kazami Yui is one of the main Cures in Step Dance Pretty Cure. An unusually passionate and responsible girl, she is a excellent dancer and student, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an famous restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the soccer and basketball team. She is a big fan of EUA country, she like the bands and street dance. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Disco. History Normal Life Kazami Yui is a student with a reputation for being violent, but is actually a very good person who's victim of malicious rumors of people, every time that she try to disprove them means that people move away from her fear and she ended up creating the habit of being alone. Now Hotaru and the others become her friends, but she's still afraid to be terrifying and even is a person not good for them. Becoming Cure Disco Seeing as Yui is nice Hotaru just "call" her to be a pretty cure, Yui thinks is just a funny joke. Hotaru takes Yui for a ride after school, the group goes by several places and they find a child crying saying he had lost from his mother and Yui manages to calm him down, making the others become impressed, Hotaru tells her how amazing and Yui feels praised and happy. But the happiness ends when a monster attack and resolves all become Pretty cure, Yui feels sorry for not being able to help them and tries to run away but remember the words of Hotaru, Ruri and Hikari and decides that it can not even do anything to fight it by making insulting the member of the organization and decide who spoke more what she thinks, so is Yui chosen by former Cure Disco to be her successor. More information coming soon... Appearance As Cure Disco As Cure Disco Stage Form As Reborn Cure Disco As Idol Cure Disco Personality Yui would be a mixture of Nao of Smile Precure, May of Splash and Nagisa of Max Heart. Because of her appearance people spread rumors about her saying she was a violent person, but it is a very good person and responsible, knows how to deal with children, patient and is to some extent. She loves to dance and loves watching American programs. She like basketall and soccer to train her arms and her legs to dance. She like eating and make others laugh that make her a funny girl. Cure Disco "The bright globe, colorful music and frantic beat, Stylish Cure Disco"' Cure Disco is Yui’s Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Disco has the power of the Disco rhythm's, she have a fast speed and us flash light to blind her enemies. She does not need to be together with the other cures to transform. Yui Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Let's dance! Her basic attack is Disco Globe and with the Pop Blower can purify the monsters with Disco Max Scenario!. Later she gains the Make Up Acessories! to transform her into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. She can also perform Bodyguards Shield with other Step Dance Cures. Reborn Cure Disco "The bright globe, colorful music and frantic beat, Stylish Cure Disco" Reborn Cure Disco is Yui's new Pretty Cure alter ego when she find her own power. With her globe she can use flash light's to capture her enemies. Yui transforms by saying New Generation! Pretty Cure Let's Dance! Her basic attack is Disco Disc and with her Disco Globe can purify the monsters with Disco Concerto. And with the other's Cure's can make the group attack Step Dance Grand Concerto. Idol Cure Disco "The idol's are the inspiration of all, let's make a show of miracles! Step Dance Idol Pretty Cure" Idol Cure Disco is the upgrade form that Cure Disco attains,first in the movie Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as One the Divine Song! and later in the last but one episode. That requiered the power of Cure Diva and her strong feelings. In this form she can perform with the other Cure's, Divine Eternal Rhythm! Transformation Coming Soon... Relationships Coming Soon... Etymology Yui: Yu(reason)+i(Trust)=(reason ro trust) '' Kazami: ''Kazu(peace)+mi(beauty)=( Beauty peace) Cure Disco: Yui's alias name,it inherits the power of the old Cure Disco and then she use her name too Reborn Cure Disco :She is reborn with its own power of Disco Idol Cure Disco: Represent the idols and faithful followers of a Diva Trivia *She represents the letter "Y" of the word RHYTHM. *She and Maria are the only pretty cures which are brunettes More coming soon....GalleryComing soon... Category:User: NattySakura Category:Cures